


History of the Pi'illo Kingdom: The Civil War

by sky_maiden



Series: The History of the Pi'illo Kingdom [1]
Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, IT'S LONG, The History of the Pi'illo Kingdom, a lot of OCs - Freeform, hope you like this fan history, i've actually been playing around with this for a while, srsly, the character death is offscreen, you better buckle up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_maiden/pseuds/sky_maiden
Summary: An insight into the pre-history of the Pi'illo Kingdom, told by the space princess, Rosalina. Part 1 of a series.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: The History of the Pi'illo Kingdom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757215
Kudos: 3





	1. Calm Before...

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing around with this for a long time, but I've only just decided to share my version of Prince Dreambert's family history, starting with the founder of the royal house, and ending with Dreambert himself.

"Mama?" Asked several small and squeaky voices all at once.  
"Yes, my dears?" Their caretaker, a platinum-haired woman in a flowing blue dress called Rosalina, answered sweetly.  
"We were wondering if you could tell us about the Pi'illos." Explained Polari, an inky black colour, and the eldest of the number of star-like entities on their ship.  
Rosalina smiled, taking a book from the shelf with delicate touch and precision. Book in hand, she sat on a rocking chair in the centre of the library, removing her silver crown as she did so and placing it along with her wand on a nearby table. "Now, that isn't a word I've heard for a while. But I'll do my best." And with that, she began her centuries-old story. "It was many moons ago when the Pi'illos first came to the island they would eventually call home. You may know them as a proud race capable of breaching the barrier between the Real and Dream Worlds. You may know them as the guardians of the Dream and Dark Stones.  
"Let me tell you, my little Lumas, about the Pi'illos, for much of their history is intertwined with our own..."  
\------  
Our story begins on a small island in the middle of the ocean, the home of the Pi'illos. At this time, they had just arrived on the mass of land, hoping to make their home there. Even then, they devoutly followed the guidance of the Zeekeeper. However, they did not just have the Zeekeeper. For you see, there were also two spirits they worshipped. These spirits were believed to grant a wish to those whom they deemed to be worthy. Their culture was shaped by these two separate entities, so much so that they too were split into two different tribes. The tribe that followed the lighter and more cheerful Dream Spirit called themselves, fittingly, the Dreamus. The other tribe, following the far more cynic Dark Spirit, were known as the Nightmaro.  
The two tribes lived in harmony despite their differences, and elders from both tribes eventually discovered how to travel between the Dream and Real realms. As the centuries passed, all Pi'illos were able to bridge the gap using their innate abilities.  
However, their peace could not last forever, as darkness was fast approaching their humble home.  
\------  
"Well? What happened?" Asked a red Luma at the front of the assembly.  
"We shall continue our story tomorrow my little ones."  
A chorus of protests erupted from the Lumas. Rosalina gestured for them to calm down. "It's well past your bedtimes. To bed. I promised you long ago that I would never leave a story unfinished, and I don't plan to now."  
As the Lumas filtered out the library, the intergalactic princess retrieved her crown and wand and prepared to retreat to bed herself. Before she could, however, she noticed that one of the Lumas had stayed behind. It was the same red Luma who had attempted to press her for more details just a couple of minutes before. "Nightlight? What is it my darling?"  
"Mama, when will we know the whole story?"  
Rosalina thought for a good while. Telling the entire history of a species was no easy feat, even for someone like herself, who knew it like the back of her hand. "I cannot tell you how long it will take. But I can say that it's thorough and long. I will be going over each monarch after all. Do not worry, we will not move onto another one until this one is finished. I know how much you and the others hate it if I tell another story in the middle of a developing one."  
"Thank you, Mama, I'll head off to bed now." Nightlight gave her caretaker a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Good night my little one." Rosalina called after her.  
After watching Nightlight's retreating form, Rosalina sighed. The Lumas would learn a lot more about themselves by the end of this. Grasping her wand tightly, the princess made a beeline for her bedroom, yawning as she got into her sleepwear. She was asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "From small beginnings come great things" - Proverb


	2. ...The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history kicks off with a tragedy.

Rosalina could sense the excitement of her adoptive children a mile away from the library’s entrance. She smiled as she sat in her usual spot. As the Lumas crowded around her, she began to spin the tale once more…  
\--------  
The leader of the Dreamus clan, a wise and kind Pi’illo by the name of Circadium, ate his breakfast heartily along with his wife, Ruya and his teenage son, Rever.  
“So, dear, busy day ahead?” Asked Ruya, picking up the plates and carrying them to a large-sized linen cloth so that they could be washed in the nearby stream later that day.  
“Indeed, my darling. I must attend a meeting with the leader of the Nightmaro tribe today. And then I must talk to the masters about how well our defences on the eastern side of Somnom Forest are holding out.”  
“Do extend my invite to the head family of the Nightmaro tribe to spend the day together.” She paused, “I haven’t seen the light of day for long enough this week. It will be nice to talk to somebody.” She chuckled, ignoring the cry of protest from her son. (“You’ve got me.”)  
“My love I shall do exactly that. I shall leave now. But first…” And all in a flurry, he scooped his love into his arms, taking her lips hostage in seconds…  
\--------  
“EEEEWWWWWWW!” Chorused the Lumas, disgusted by the amount of detail put into the display of affection. Rosalina gave a hearty laugh.  
“Funnily enough, that’s exactly what Rever said…”  
\--------  
“Eww… Mum, Dad, that’s so gross.” Their son said, slightly grossed out.  
“Oh, so you don’t like someone the way I like your mother?” Circadium gave his son a mischievous look. “Now that Starlitta you’re always talking about seems like a nice girl…”  
Rever flushed bright pink. “She’s not my girlfriend!”  
“I never said she was, son.”  
His son deadpanned in turn. “Yeah, I flew right into THAT one.”

Taking one look at the Sun’s position in the light blue sky, Circadium gave a slight gasp. “I really must leave now.” He said, lowering Ruya down to the floor and giving her one last peck on the cheek. “Farewell my family. Until the sun sets.”  
“Goodbye my dear. Have a nice day.”  
“Bye Dad!”  
\--------  
“Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?” Polari asked from his spot on his Mama’s head.  
“Yeah, and it’s going to happen soon right, Mama?” Nightlight exclaimed from Rosalina’s lap.  
Rosalina sighed. “Patience my love. Be thankful all is right now. For something terrible will trigger a fierce and brutal chain of events.”  
\--------  
“So, Mum, how did you meet Dad?” Rever asked as he assisted his mother with the dirty dishes and laundry. His mother turned to give him a loving smile.  
“You know, I think that’s the first time you’ve ever asked that.”  
“I asked Dad before. But he said you two just,” He joined his hands to represent his parent’s relationship, “happened…”  
“Of course he did…” Ruya said with an eye roll. “Well, I can tell you that nothing ever just ‘happens’. It’s taken a lot of time and work for me and your father to get where we are today.” She began her story, “It was the night of the lunar eclipse. Many young men and women head down to the Clearing to watch the stars and the eclipse itself. It is a time of love and splendour for Pi’illos all over the island. Your father came up to me, asking me if I wanted to spend the night with him. Of course, I knew who he was. But nothing could have prepared me for the fact that he knew who I was, a strong and headstrong young Pi’illo who had come into her own. At least, that’s how he treated me. He was my best friend. Well, he still is, but our friendship evolved into something more carefree and loving.”  
Rever smiled, “I hope I meet someone like that.”  
“My dear, you may already have,” Ruya said, holding her son in a warm embrace.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a lone Pi’illo running towards them. “Ruya! Rever!” They spun around in response to the call. It was Ruya who first spoke.  
“What is it, my friend?” Despite the Pi’illos reluctance to tell them what had happened, he managed to squeak out.  
“I’m sorry to have to be the one to tell you this. Chief Circadium is dead.” The two looked at the messenger in shock, already mourning for their lost patriarch. Rever looked at the Pi’illo in front of him, and uttered one simple word, “How?”  
The messenger gained an even deeper sorrowful look. “The elders and masters believed that it was a chunk of pure nightmare energy. Nightmares and dread have filled the air around the scene.”  
“I can’t believe the other tribe would do this.” Muttered the now-chief under his breath.  
“Son, we have no proof that it was them. We don’t have solid evidence that this was even a Pi’illo.”  
“I know, I find it hard to believe too, mother.” His face flooded with regret. “But what else could it be?”  
\--------  
“Woah.” Said a yellow Luma in shock. “I never would have thought a relationship so peaceful could turn so sour.”  
“I’m afraid to say it did. And what’s more, Ruya was right. The attacker was no Pi’illo.”  
“Who was it then?”  
“I believe that’s another tale for next time.”  
This time, no Luma complained. In fact, they all headed off straight to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Grief is in two parts. The first is loss. The second is the remaking of life." - Anne Roiphe


	3. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mastermind is revealed to the Lumas of the present, but the Pi'illos of the past remain clueless.

Today, Rosalina began telling her tale the second she entered the room, eager to finish this part of the story.  
\--------  
“Ahh…” Breathed the imposing figure above the trio of witches. “My Shadow Sirens. Report.”  
The eldest, a shadowy witch with a pointed white and blue striped hat called Beldam, spoke. “My Queen. Our mission was a success. The seeds of panic are sown and the Pi’illos are confused.” The witch’s voice croaked in protest at being used, as if her own body disapproved of her actions. “This is the ideal time to attack.”  
“No.” Came the voice once more. The Queen’s voice was ice cold, with no sign of remorse or emotion behind it.  
“Your Majesty?” The youngest witch, Vivian, asked nervously. It was barely a whisper, yet still somehow audible.  
“You are ordered to wait. I need more power than what is gleaned from simple anger and confusion, that which can be easily rectified. The power I require can only be gained from something that cannot be ended with mere words.”  
“My Queen, the son of the Chieftain we have disposed of speaks of declaring war,” Beldam stated, the possibilities flashing at the forefront of her mind. She paused. “But he is hesitant.”  
The Shadow Queen descended from above the three witches, a malicious grin on her face. “Then give him a nudge.”

The trio gave a bow to their monarch before giving wicked smiles of their own.  
\--------  
Rever was exhausted. It had taken the entire afternoon to calm the tribe, who were clamouring for revenge, down using some well-placed words of encouragement. He was desperate for vengeance himself, but whilst he initially believed the Nightmaro tribe to be responsible, something deep down inside him gently guided him away from the path of rage. And now he wasn’t sure what to believe.

Just then, he heard a crunch from behind him and could have sworn there was a hushed voice that followed it. It couldn’t be; he must be hearing things. A little freaked, the young Chieftain decided to head back home. But the crunching sound persisted.

“Who’s there?!” He was more than just a little freaked out now. Just as he was about to convince himself nothing was there after a few tense moments, a dark shadow pounced on him from behind in a blur of purple, yellow and white. The action knocked the breath out of him. Looking up, he found himself pinned down by a large figure, and surrounded by two others, shorter than the one on top of him. Wheezing from the lack of air currently in his lungs, Rever barely managed a glare at the shadowy figures. “Who are you? What do you want?”  
A raspy voice replied, “Who we are is of no concern to you. But we do want your demise.”  
“My what?” The young Pi’illo deadpanned, despite having heard quite clearly. Before the speaker could bring down their shadowy weapon, he fired a spell at the mass pinning him to the ground. Getting up quickly, he saw the three dark beings converge on him. All three took the shape of Pi’illos. He would not be able to charge an offensive spell in time. No doubt his shielding spells would come in handy.

It was difficult to describe the following scuffle as a battle. In magic, both basic and advanced, defense can prove much more difficult than offensive magic. Whilst an attacker can continually throw spell after spell at their opponent, a defender has no such luxury. If they allow their guard to drop for a mere second, their shield or barrier would weaken enough to be shattered by an attacker. This constant battle to keep concentration not only drained the user’s stamina, but also prevented them from making a strike of their own. 

It was under these conditions that Rever struggled to keep up with the bombardment of offensive spells from the three clearly more experienced mages. Eventually, he tired, unable to keep his concentration any longer. His barrier shattered with a resounding crash, and he fell to his knees, bracing himself for the final blow. It did not come. He dared to open an eye a crack, only to see his three attackers flee into the tree line. Puzzled, he stood shakily, legs barely supporting his weight. When they gave way, the young Chieftain found himself falling into the arms of another Pi’illo. Of course. The arrival of his fellow tribesmen must have scared the trio away.

He looked up at the Pi’illo supporting him. He smiled when he realised it was Starlitta, the young girl he had grown up with. They used to be the best of friends, but after Circadium’s brutal murder, had begun to drift apart. “Are you alright, Rever?”  
“I’m fine. Thanks for the save.” Rever turned back to look at the tree line. There was no sign of his would-be killers, the Pi’illos who had accompanied his friend had seen to that. He breathed a sigh of relief. “Let’s get out of here. As much fun as that was, I’d rather not have any more near-death experiences tonight.” He turned to his friend, nothing to offer but a dry smile. Starlitta smiled at his ability to crack jokes and nodded, starting the job of half-carrying her Chief back to the camp.  
\--------  
“A success I hope?”  
“Yes, my Queen. Perhaps now he has seen forms of his own countrymen wielding dark magic, his doubts will clear.” Beldam stated, confident in her success. The Queen merely stared at her subordinate, unimpressed.  
“‘Perhaps’, you say? ‘Perhaps’ is not what I would deem a success, my siren. We must be sure that our actions are certain to sprout war before we begin to plan further.” The Shadow Queen’s eyes had a sharp glint in them, and the temperature in the room seemed to fall below freezing. “Have care next time you dare use such a word in front of me again, Beldam.”  
The Shadow Siren bit her lip, confidence all but disappeared into nothing, “My apologies, your Majesty. I will not use such vocabulary again in your presence.”  
“Excellent. You and your sisters have done well, you may all rest a day.”  
“Thank you, my Queen.” The three sisters chorused before bowing and leaving the room. The Queen watched her subjects leave, a devilish grin flashing across her features. The time was right to sow some chaos.  
\--------  
Rever sighed as he re-entered the camp. Now, he was certain that the other tribe was up to something. He counted his lucky stars that he did not face the same fate as his father, for whatever reason. Sending a quick prayer to the Zeekeeper for strength, he turned to the Pi’illos in his care.  
“My brothers and sisters. Tonight, the Nightmaro tribe sent agents to try and kill me.” At his tribe's uproar, he held a hand to silence them. “I assure you that I will not allow this aggression to stand.” He paused. “We are a peaceful species by nature, however, it appears that this fact means nothing to the other tribe. If they fight, then we must fight back.”  
\--------  
The Lumas all looked at their mother in shock as she closed the handwritten book. Nightlight spoke up. “I can’t believe that he thought the other tribe turned like that.”  
Rosalina smiled sadly. “Had he been in a better frame of mind, Rever likely would have heeded the Nightmaro leader’s words that they were innocent.” She sighed. “But grief can cause people’s minds to twist significantly in their views and morals. You will see this pattern with many figures as I detail the history of this species. His mental state clearly was not helped by the attempt on his life.”  
Nightlight looked up at Rosalina, hope in her eyes. “Things will get better for them, right Mama?”  
The princess chuckled at her optimism. “Yes, my dear. Of course they will. But it will take a long time. The Tribal War lasted four years. Rever was just 16 years of age when he had to take the reins, and all throughout, he struggled with all that had happened. For you see, shortly after the war started, Ruya, unfortunately, passed away from the immense grief she felt. The only person that Rever had left to support him was Starlitta.” Rosalina stood from her seat, sliding the book back into its place on the shelf. “I will start the story of the war’s end tomorrow, my dears. I believe that is enough for one day.”

The Lumas slowly filed out, leaving the princess alone with her thoughts. She stepped out of the library, picking up a tattered photo album as she did so. Once she reached her bedroom, she flicked her wand in the direction of the album, disabling the enchantments she had long since placed upon it. Many memories of her life were held in this book, and she couldn’t help a smile as she reminisced on her past, tracing a gentle finger over the photographs and detailed drawings in fondness. Then her smile fell. She would have to tell them eventually.

But that day was not today…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If wars can be started by lies, peace can be started by truth" - Julian Assange


End file.
